percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 2
:: ' The Assassins:' :::::: Code Death :::::: Chapter 2 ::::: Courtney (3rd Person POV) Courtney was not happy. As she stared at the window, she couldn't help but feel like she was trapped inside this vehicle. Not to mention her seat partner- Logan. Not that she wanted to talk anyways, she had too much on her mind already. "Want a drink?" Courtney finally broke the silence and turned towards Logan. He grinned, "Sure what kind?" Courtney handed him the cooler which was full of sodas and water bottles. She turned back to the window, this time remembering the team before they had gone their seperate ways. Of course she'd stayed, she didn't have any place else to go anyways. But she wasn't needed in the field, and her skills by now were most likely rusty. "What is that?" Hana gasped from up front, peering out the window. Grace stood up from her seat and quickly aran for the window. "I don't know but whatever they are- they aren't friendly!" Grace shoved the window closed and turned toward the team. "Hana and Zahir your up! The rest of you we fight on land!" Courtney glanced out the window. "They have wings..." She muttered to herself. Grace ushered them out the door. "Come on people! Move it!" Courtney emerged from the car and grabbed her sword from her scabbard at her side. Hana and Zahir immediately stretched out their wings and took to the sky. "I'll take right and you take left?" Courtney glanced at Jess. The daughter of Kronos smiled. "I can do better than that." The first few of the enemy flew straight towards them- "Birds?!" Courtney slashed at one then jumped over the top, landing on its back. Jess waved her hand and pointed at them. Immediately they slowed down, but the spell didnt last long. A bird from behind her charged and knocked to the ground. "Oof!" The impact caused a puff of dirt to rise from the ground. Courtney speared her bird then looked around. Feathers scattered through the air, and claws and blood could be seen littering the ground. Grace was dodging in and out while Logan leisurely stabbed and kicked. Up above them Hana had been surrounded by birds. "Zahir!" Courtney screamed trying to catch the demigods attention. "Get Hana! Now!" Zahir turned his monsters to dust and quickly flew to Hana's aid. How she got about fifteen on her at a time Courtney didn't want to know. Without warning a giant bird, bigger than the others flew up from behind Courtney and grabbed her arm. Screaming in pain she was carried up into the sky like a rag doll. Desperately she tried to stab at it with her sword but at the awkward angle she was it, it was impossible. Hecter looked up and saw Courtney. "Try and hold still!" He shouted and generated a warm ball in his hand. Aiming as best he could and shot his blast upwards. The bird didnt have time to squawk before it disintegrated. Courtney plunged towards the ground. A loud blast made the team turn and watch their bus become charred metal. "Oops," Logan's voice could be heard muttering. Grace kicked at a bird and sliced its neck off. "Hana! Zahir!" She snapped to attention and screamed towards their two air fighters. Zahir docs and grabbed Courtney by her waist and set her down. "Thanks," Courtney said and slashed off a monsters wing. "Their wings are vulnerable! Get their wings!" Jess was busy slowing down time when suddenly all the monsters broke free and headed straight for Zahir and Hana. "Look out!" Logan shouted shooting a fire ball at a bird at the same time. But the birds just brushed through them, sending the two demigods spiraling towards the ground and flew the other direction. Courtney slid forward and Hana slammed into her. The two girls rubbed their muscles. Logan raced forward and grabbed Zahir's arm just before he slid off the side of the cliff. The rest of the team dragged Zahir up, panting with effort. "What do we do now?" Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page